harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
First Wizarding War
|Outcome = * Ministry of Magic and Order of the Phoenix victory * Voldemort went missing and Harry Potter became the Boy who Lived. |Notable participants = Voldemort Death Eaters Aurors Order of the Phoenix }}The '''First Wizarding War '''was fought from 1970 until 1 November 1981 . The root of the war developed from around 1942, when Lord Voldemort attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and opened the Chamber of Secrets. By 1970, Voldemort's war began in an effort to defeat the Ministry of Magic and rule the wizarding world. Background First Wizarding War Rise of the Death Eaters In around 1971, Voldemort started looking for followers and found them. He was starting to gain power, so he was appealing for Death Eaters who just wanted power too, and many further supported the values and goals of Voldemort. The dark days were when witches and wizards began worrying about who they could actually trust, and stayed away from strangers. The fear of Voldemort increased to the point that many were too afraid to even say "Voldemort" and began saying things like "You-Know-Who". That continued for years, even long after he was gone. Order of the Phoenix The only person Voldemort had any fear of was Albus Dumbledore, and so Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the one of the only safe places in the world that Voldemort would not try and take. Height of War At the height of power, the value a House-elf's life was lower than ever. They were thought to be vermin by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Downfall of Voldemort Voldemort found Godric's Hollow and killed James and Lily when their Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. He killed James when Lily and Harry were running for safety. James faced him wandless, having no time to get to a wand. He soon found Lily and Harry, and gave Lily a chance to live due to a promise gave to a fellow Death Eater to spare her , but she would not let him kill Harry. Her conscious denial to comply and her choice to die for Harry, enabled her death to turn into a sacrifice, and an ancient force shielded Harry from the Killing Curse. Lily's protection caused the Killing Curse to bounce back and hit Voldemort instead. Harry gained a lightning bolt scar where the Killing Curse had bounced back. A piece of Voldemort's soul broke off and latched on Harry, and he was turned into a Horcrux. A connection was established between Harry and Voldemort's minds, which Harry would be aware of when he grew older. The wizarding world had no idea at the time why Voldemort targeted the Potter family and Hagrid proposed that Voldemort was afraid of how powerful they were. They had no idea why Harry had survived and no idea what actually happened to Voldemort, but people had different ideas of what could have happened to You-Know-Who: * He had actually died. * He had survived and was biding time until he was stronger. * He survived but was too weak to ever truly come back. * He was half-dead. Celebrations Harry was taken by Rubeus Hagrid on the orders of Dumbledore, to Privet Drive where he would be raised by the Dursley family. He took him there in the hope the blood connection between Harry and Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, would be enough to keep the defence created by Lily's sacrifice on Harry for a long time. Sirius Black was upset about giving up Harry, because it felt it was up to him to raise Harry per the wishes of James and Lily, but eventually accepted it. Harry achieved fame for being the first to survive the Killing Curse. A debate began because Voldemort had killed many of the greatest witches and wizards of their time and yet could not kill a child aged 1 at the height of power. Death Eaters at the time were captured, in hiding or avoided time in Azkaban by selling out fellow Death Eaters or claiming they were under the Imperius Curse. The next day, the wizarding world were happy that Voldemort was finally defeated and celebrated that day. Their celebrations drew in the attention of the Muggle world who noticed the strange happenings, including owls in broad daylight and shooting stars, both of which appeared on the Muggle news. There were many people dressed in cloaks in the Muggle world and many spoke of why they were celebrating. This annoyed Minerva McGonagall because their world was meant to be secret, and blamed the shooting stars on Dedalus Diggle. Peace Ministry of Magic Following the downfall of Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic began tracking down rounding up Death Eaters and punishing them for their crimes, sending them to Azkaban unless they had a good excuse, and bargained bargained for immunity. Those who claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse were let go too. Igor Karkaroff bargained and Lucius Malfoy lied and escaped Azkaban, and led what appeared to be normal lives for years. Few of the Death Eaters were loyal enough to continue searching for answers about what happened to Voldemort, and wouldn't accept he was dead. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jnr. tracked down Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom and tortured them into insanity for any details about what happened, but they knew nothing. They were soon captured and put in Azkaban. James and Lily were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black began hunting for him to bring him to justice. Peter went into hiding from Sirius, but he eventually found him and tried to capture Peter. But Peter would not go and killed 12 Muggles when faking his own death. He snuck away in Animagus form, leaving behind a finger and framing Sirius. Sirius was captured by Aurors and sentenced to life in Azkaban. He was cornered and taken away laughing. Peter was considered a hero who died capturing Sirius, and was awarded the Order of Merlin, Third Class. Peter was too afraid of being found by Death Eaters for giving info that caused Voldemort's downfall, and stayed in Animagus form. He became the pet rat of the Weasley family for thirteen years in an effort to keep up-to-date in the wizarding world. Knowledge of Peter being killed and the Potters being betrayed by a Secret-Keeper wasn't widely known in the wizarding world. People thought Sirius had joined the Dark side and killed just those twelve. Peaceful Years Voldemort actually survived the Killing Curse because he had created Horcruxes which contained pieces of his soul. The pieces kept what was left of him in the world of the living but in a wretched, weak form. He went into hiding in Albania until he could find a way to become powerful enough. The wizarding world eventually settled into a world of peace, but Dumbledore and a few others suspected the truth, and whenever anything strange happened, witches and wizards worried it might have been Voldemort. Harry was raised by the Muggle Dursley family, which was known in the wizarding world but Harry was raised to have no knowledge of it. House-elf life improved and for Dobby, Harry became a beacon of hope that it would continue to get better. Second Wizarding War By July 1992, the root of the Second Wizarding War began when Voldemort finally came out of hiding. He was found by Quirinus Quirrell and they joined forces in an attempt to obtain the Philosopher's Stone. Even though it would give him a wretched half-life, it was better than the life he was leading. He was defeated again by Harry and went back into hiding. The Chamber of Secrets was opened again in late 1992 in a plan by Lucius Malfoy. It was unsuccessful at achieving it's goal. By July 1994, Voldemort was found by Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jnr. who put together a successful plan to get Voldemort a new body. The Second Wizarding War began, ending in the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May 1998, where Voldemort was defeated and killed in a duel against Harry, who had gained the loyalty of the Elder Wand. Notes and sources Category:Events in the wizarding world